They Don't Know About Us
by FairyTailWolf6
Summary: It's Sting and Lucy's one month anniversary and Lucy's having some doubts. Fairy Tail has been pushing her to break up with the blond ever since they had gotten together and now Lucy is not so sure about their relationship. Can Sting convince her to stay with him through song or will this romance end? Sting/Lucy song-fic


Normal POV

It's been exactly a month since Sting and Lucy got together and three weeks since their guilds found out.

Of course, most of both guilds opposed this greatly. Jiemma threatened to throw Sting out of the guild. He would've too, if Rogue and, surprisingly, Orga and Rufus threatened to leave the guild if Sting got thrown out. All three of them had noticed the significant change in the blond man.

Fairy Tail, being the family kind of guild it is, didn't threaten Lucy but still were against the relationship. Mira and a select few were actually supporting it and trying to convince others. They had seen that Lucy had been a kind of happy that she has never been before.

Tonight, Sting and Lucy were on a cliff overlooking Magnolia. It was their one month anniversary and Sting wanted it to be special. The lights of the city were amazing and the blond man had brought his guitar just in case. They had just finished the picnic that Sting had, proudly announced, been made by him. Lucy was nervous however. Everybody knew their one month anniversary was coming up and pushed the idea of them breaking up more than ever.

"Sting..." she started timidly. "Do you really think we're right for each other? I mean, almost everybody's against us! Do you think we made the right choice?"

Sting looked deep in thought for a moment. He suddenly gazed straight into Lucy's eyes. The blond grabbed his guitar laying by and started strumming a tune she hadn't heard before.

_"They Don't Know About Us"_

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)_

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

_Oh_

The moment that they had gotten together, Sting had just wanted to scream to the world that Lucy was now officially his. He wouldn't lose her now or ever.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_

_But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)_

_They would just be jealous of us,_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_One touch and I was a believer_

_Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_

_It's getting better_

_Keeps getting better all the time girl_

He savored every little kiss they shared. They meant more to him than other things. Every kiss they had got better and better to him.

They don't know about the things we do

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_

_But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)_

_They would just be jealous of us_,

While walking down the street hand-in-hand, they had seen envious stares from all over. Every other couple wished that they could fit as perfectly as the two blondes.

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want_

_'Cause they don't know us_

_They don't know what we do best_

_It's between me and you, our little secret_

_But I wanna tell 'em_

_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)_

Nobody knew about Sting putting Lucy to sleep each night they didn't have a pointless argument. Whenever he did though, he would always say "I love you" and she would say it back. They really did love each other.

_But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)_

_They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

Nobody knew what the things they stayed up all night talking about. Those talks, to Sting, meant that Lucy trusted him enough to let him in and vice-versa. They told each other every little things.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us,_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

Other people didn't know that he was waiting for one special girl. Despite all the rumors, Sting had never actually dated a girl. He had had his flings, but he was waiting for one girl to be his mate and Lucy was just that. They were perfect to each other in his head.

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

At the end of the song, Sting set his guitar aside and leaned closer to Lucy, who was almost crying because of how sweet and how much of Sting's feelings were in the song.

"Stupid blondie. We're perfect for each other. Don't listen to those dummies. I love you." He softy whispered, while smirking slightly. Sting leaned in intending to do a small, short kiss, but Lucy pulled him closer and they exchanged all their emotions through that one kiss.

Unfortunately they had to break away for air. She spoke after a moment of catching their breaths, "I won't doubt us ever again. I love you too, my little Stingy bee."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey Wolf here. How'd you guys like the one-shot? The song has been stuck in my head for the past few days, so when I found time this was made. By the way, I don't own the song or Fairy Tail. The song is They Don't Know About Us by One Direction. Yeah, yeah I know that some people don't particularly _like_ One Direction, but my sister's a big fan so when she was playing the song the beat got stuck in my head. Hope'd you guys liked it :)  
**

**Remember to review, Wolf out.  
**


End file.
